Ikargen
was an assassin of Space Shogunate Jark Matter and one of the people who was responsible for killing Big Bear, the other being Madakko. Character History Debut With Madakko, Ikargen was sent to Earth by Don Armage in order to eliminate the insurgent Kyurangers, arriving following the loss of Karo Eriedrone. On the district of Daikaan Denvil, the pair passed by Stinger and asked him if he had seen the Kyurangers. Stinger answered the assassins by meeting them in battle as Sasori Orange. Quickly finding both of them to be more than a match, Stinger was forced to escape, successfully eluding the pair who he realized were a force to be reckoned with. Though they would soon after witness the fall of Denvil at the hands of KyurenOh, the pair lost no confidence in their vow to eliminate the Kyurangers. The arrival of the assassins was disclosed to the Kyurangers on the ORION by Stinger. Recognizing them, Shou Ronbou warned that they were a vicious duo and that the Kyurangers were to retreat if they were to meet them. Soon after, Ikargen and Mardakko intercepted the team of five Kyurangers including Stinger who were sent to fight Toome. Proving to be more than a match for five Kyurangers together, the pair's appearance led Shou to order the Kyurangers to retreat in their Kyutamas. Later on, Stinger and Lucky faced of , a monster whom the former confused for Ikargen. Death The Kyurangers figure out Ikargen's foresight weakness, but cannot figure out a way to beat it until Shou Ronbou's operation sends them to test out his theory. Just when they do, Ikargen defeats them with ease until he is bested by Lucky and has his foresight crystals destroyed. The Kyurangers go all out and defeats Ikargen, both on ground and in robot. Post-mortem In order to avenge Ikargen's death at the hands of the Kyurangers, Madakko would offer her services to Scorpio. Personality In contrast to his partner Madakko, Ikargen was calm and calculated. Whenever he says a word with "ink" in it, he stresses the word. Powers and Abilities Thanks to muliple eyes, he's one of the toughest opponents the Kyurangers have ever faced. He was shown to defeat ten of them at once with easy, as well as beat Lucky at any occasion they fought. His abilities makes him one of the most powerful and dangerous generals of Jark Matter. *'Crystal Eyes/ Multiple Eyes:' The crystals on his whole body are additional eyes, allowing Ikargen to read his opponents move or using telekinesis. The multiple suction cups all over his body are also eyes as well. *'Tentacle:' *'Acid Rain:' His head can shoot ink to create acid rain. Arsenal * : Ikargen's primary weapon which can shoot bullet, splash energy ball, energy line or produce an energy slice. Profile *Height: 193cm (Giant Height / 44.4m) *Weight: 172kg (Giant Weight / 400.2t) *Title: Assassin *Born: Crystalikal of *Category: Soft Alien *Inrō: Right hip *Aka: Assassin of the Space Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Ikargen is voiced by who later voiced as Noir, the main antagonist in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 4 months later. He also had previous roles as Sentai monsters such as Gaaragaara from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. His suit actor is Riichi Seike (清家利一''Seike Riichi''). Notes *His design is based on and . *Elements of Ikargen's design are similar to Squid Evo from Dynaman and Shitari of the Bones from Shinkenger. Appearances **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' }} References Category:Space Shogunate Jark Matter Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Aliens Category:Stub Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains